Alpha Male
by SilverWolf47
Summary: A short JackSamantha story I wrote for M Elizabeth Ravensblood's one year writing anniversary. Told from the POV of Denzel, Angel's German Shepherd.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.

_ALPHA MALE_

Denzel lifted his head and sniffed the air. His ears twitching, he strained to catch the sound again. There it was! A low growl trickled from his throat. There was something out there. He rose from his position near the front door and cautiously moved to investigate. It was dark, but the moon allowed him to see well enough. All seemed quiet, but he knew he hadn't been mistaken. Something wasn't right, he could sense it.

Lately, the anxiety level of his surroundings had risen. There had always been a low level hovering around him, ever since female with the pup had moved into his domain many lights ago. Recently, the level had changed. It had heightened dramatically. He didn't understand why. He just knew that it was up to him to protect his pack. He was, after all, the alpha male.

There! Something had kicked at a piece of gravel. A human might have missed the sound, but not a German Shepherd like Denzel. Quietly, he circled around towards where he had heard the sound. Best to come up behind the cause of the noise. It was coming from near his human's vehicle. Denzel moved forward steadily, his senses on alert.

Pausing to look around again, Denzel's thoughts flicked momentarily to the pup under his care. Her mother was not home, so his human, Angel was watching over her. Denzel approved. Denzel had never been certain about the pup's mother. He wasn't sure about the quality of care she gave the pup. In a pack, it was the responsibility of all to care and protect the young. He never doubted the ability of the mother to protect. But the caring part seemed lacking. His own female seemed to be more of a mother to the pup. She enjoyed spending time with her and often paid close attention to her yipping. But the mother often seemed distant, as though her thoughts were on something else entirely. Far away.

Denzel often wondered if it had anything to do with the mate she'd lost. He'd known him long ago when Denzel wasn't much more then a pup. Tom. The moment he'd seen him, he'd known the male's position in the pack. The Omega. The most subservient member of the pack. Normally, an Omega wouldn't even be allowed to approach the pack, let along mate with a member. But for some reason beyond Denzel's comprehension, the mother had allowed it and bore him the pup that now resided with him. Although Denzel couldn't help thinking that the pup didn't smell anything like her father.

Unsurprisingly, the omega had been killed. Just as well. As far as he could see, the male had served no useful purpose. If anything, he'd seemed to make the mother very unhappy. No, Denzel did not mourn the loss.

Mentally shaking his head, Denzel returned to the subject at hand. The noise he'd heard. His pack may be in danger. And it was up to him to protect it.

Peering around the edge of the car, Denzel stiffened. There was a human by the rear end of it. A male. The man's back was towards him and he didn't appear to have seen him. He seemed too busy looking towards the house. Specifically, he appeared to be looking towards the window that belonged to the mother. There was an odd expression on his face. It seemed somehow familiar. Denzel's furry brow furrowed thoughtfully, than cleared. Of course! He'd seen that exact same look on the mother. A look of longing. But longing for what?

Well, regardless of the matching looks, the male was still trespassing on his property. Denzel bared his teeth viciously and crouched down, preparing to spring while the intruder was still distracted, when the man turned around and locked eyes with him. Denzel froze.

This male was no omega. He was most definitely an alpha male, even more alpha then Denzel was. He was not a male to be trifled with. Denzel trembled slightly. He was no match for the man and he knew it. The man's lips curved up into a slight smile and gestured for Denzel to approach him. Denzel did, in a way he'd never approached anyone before. Crawling along on his belly.

When he reached the man's feet, he rolled submissively on his back, exposing his vulnerable belly trustingly. The man crouched and rubbed his chest and neck. Denzel sniffed the air curiously. That smell. It was a strange mixture, but still familiar. He could smell the scent of the flowers the man held in his other hand. He hadn't noticed them in his initial approach. The smell was almost overpowering, but could not fully mask the scent of the alpha. It smelled like….the pup! The pup's scent matched this man more then it ever matched the omega. Who was he?

Was he the pup's true father? Were they wrong thinking that the omega has sired her? Denzel wasn't sure, but he knew one thing for certain. This was a mate worthy of the mother. He wouldn't do for his own alpha female, she belonged to Denzel. But he was perfect for the beta female. And if they did indeed mate, it would probably mean the mother would leave the den. Meaning Denzel would get his bed back. Although something told him the pup would probably remain.

The man rose and drew something from his pocket. Denzel licked his lips. Fresh meat. The man offered the meat to Denzel, but he hesitated. Something was off about the scent. He looked up at the man. In his eyes, he could see the answer. Poison. That was the strange smell. But not enough to seriously harm him. It was for his own protection. Other's would not understand his allowing the alpha to enter his den. By taking the meat, they would be fooled into thinking Denzel had been tricked.

Trustingly, Denzel accepted the meat. He knew he would survive. It was the right thing to do. The mother and this male belonged together. It was as it should be. As Denzel lay down to await the effects of the tainted meat, the man clutched the flowers close to his chest and moved towards the house. His breath came out in a sigh, the sound of which carried a single word back to Denzel.

"Samantha".


End file.
